


finales trágicos.

by galatheias



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Family, Other, creé un personaje y terminó en este fic, están avisados, mi forma de escribir es tan confusa, ni siquiera sé qué es esto, no aparece ningún personaje del canon, no sé que etiquetar ya, some blood, un idea que se me ocurrio a las tres de la mañana
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galatheias/pseuds/galatheias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Está sola ahora, ha perdido todo."</p><p> </p><p>-esto es básicamente una historia sobre un OC que imaginé, siguiendo los eventos del canon-</p>
            </blockquote>





	finales trágicos.

Florence corre como si el infierno viniera detrás de ella, tratando de atraparla como un gato a un ratón. 

(No se da cuenta que ella ha estado en el infierno por mucho tiempo ya, diescisiete años exactamente.)

Ella está en el aire a alta velocidad, pero siente el olor a sangre y a mugre, que es lo único que perdura, no como muchas otras vidas. El dolor y el horror también están presentes en el aire, pero esos se sienten, no se huelen.

Corta carne para abrirse paso, la sangre humeante de los titanes la salpica, y su corazón late como nunca antes. Se les ha ordenado retroceder hasta la muralla, y ella cree que la pesadilla esta por fin terminando, que los que han fallecido pueden descansar en paz, que los sobrevivientes pueden comenzar a sanar. Su liga elástica se ha partido en dos y su cabello fluye libre, naranja como el atardecer a su espalda. El día termina, así como terminaron, de golpe y sin aviso, las vidas de muchos.

(Se dice a si misma que deje de pensar en los cadáveres en las calles, que deje de preguntarse de quién será la sangre en los techos)

Su madre, cuando aún vivía, solía contarle historias sobre personas que se conocían y se enamoraban, y que superaban las adversidades gracias al amor que sentían. O sobre amigos y hermanos que luchaban juntos, y a los que nadie podía parar, o familias que a pesar de que el destino las separase, volvían a reunirse. Entonces Florence se pregunta cuantas viudas, cuantos huérfanos, cuantas historias con finales trágicos hubo hoy. Es interesante como siente dolor en el pecho por personas que nunca ha visto, pero que de todos modos, ahora nunca podrá conocer. 

(Por ello trata de no preocuparse por otros, por ello es dura consigo misma y con todos. Trata de expulsarlos de su corazón, sabe bien como es la vida para gente como ella, y se ha propuesto no sufrir más.)

Pero se deja sufrir, se deja amar, se deja ser ella misma con una sola persona, con alguien que ha estado a su lado lo suficiente para saber quién es Florence Moldenhauer.

 

Lo primero que escucha es el rugido del titán. Está muy lejos de ella, pero es lo suficientemente grande como para hacerse escuchar a esa distancia. 

Lo segundo que escucha, y lo que la alarma, es el grito -humano- que se hace escuchar en cuanto se acerca un poco, dispuesta a eliminarlo como a otro más. Pero aquel era un grito que había escuchado miles de veces, en ámbitos menos terroríficos, como al caerse de un árbol a los siete años o al nadando en agua helada a los once. El cabello le confirma lo que no quiere confirmar; naranja, como el de ella y sabe que si se acerca -lo que comienza a hacer a toda velocidad- verá ojos verdes como los que su padre y su hermano solían tener.

Era muy joven para estar ahí cuando sus padres murieron o y todavía estaba entrenando cuando la muerte encontró a su hermano, pero esta vez ella era una soldado por definición, graduada como una de los mejores de su clase, y se suponía que esta vez podría ser que alejara a otro Moldenhauer de morir a manos de un titán.

Sin darse cuenta, el dolor en su pecho se intensifica en cuanto se da cuenta que va a llegar tarde. Se impulsa a toda potencia, sabe que no puede ir más rápido, pero su hermana Lilly está todavía muy lejos de ella y muy cerca de las fauces del monstruo. Grita con frustración, tiene que salvarla, tiene que ayudarla, no puede dejar a su hermana sola, tiene que protegerla. 

(Por favor, se dice y le dice a quien esté arriba, aunque al final del día deje de creer que hay alguien más que ellos mismos para protegerlos del maldito mundo en el que viven)

El momento en el que desliza sus cuchillas por el cuello del monstruo es exactamente el mismo momento en el que este cierra su boca alrededor del cuerpo de Lilly. La sangre salpica los lentes de Florence, la bestia cae, y también lo hace el cuerpo de su hermana. 

En cuanto apoya sus botas en el suelo de piedra, lleno de escombros y polvo, estas se empapan con sangre y lágrimas. Se deja caer a un lado de Lilly, y ve como su costado derecho ha sido arrancado. Toma su mano, aún suave a pesar de los años de entrenamiento. 

"Florrie" Dice Lilly con esfuerzo y calma, llamándola por un apodo que no ha escuchado en años. Florence se siente un tanto culpable de no ponerle presión a sus heridas para que dejen de sangrar, pero no hay manos que alcancen para tapar la carne arrancada, y la mirada de Lilly le pide incluso que no haga nada contra lo que está sucediendo, contra su final acercándose. Tal vez ella es la afortunada. "Gracias..." 

"¡No!" Responde Florence, entre sollozos y levantando sus gafas, aunque cierra los ojos con fuerza. No quiere dejarla ir, no quiere decir adiós. No quiere quedarse sola. "Perdóname, Lilly. No pude rescatarte, no fui lo suficientemente rápida para ayudarte, no pude protegerte como debía, soy una inútil, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento..." Lagrimas calientes fluyen por sus mejillas, y el dolor y la furia no la dejan respirar. "Lo siento tanto." Abre de vuelta los ojos y observa a su hermana, esperando que le responda. Pero esa repuesta no llega, y nunca lo hará, pues ella ya está mirando al cielo, con los ojos vidriosos y expresión calma, luciendo tan joven e inocente que a Florence se le rompe el corazón en mil pedazos. 

Lilly aún tiene puesta la chaqueta de los Cuerpos de Cadetes, que fácilmente podría haber sido cambiada por una de las Tropas Estacionarias, la Policía militar o incluso la Legión de Reconocimiento en pocos tiempo... si tan sólo nada hubiese pasado. Sin tan sólo no le hubiese fallado. Se la quita con cuidado, y después de cerrarle los ojos y depositar un último beso en su todavía cálida frente, la tapa con ella. 

(Algún día nos volveremos a ver, le dice. Saluda a mamá, papá y Garrett de mi parte.)

Con dificultad para respirar apropiadamente y para ver debido a las lágrimas que no paran de caer y a un lente roto, Florence se para. No hay titanes cerca y la muralla no está lejos, así que tranquilamente podría llevar el cadáver -le cuesta pensar en la palabra- con ella y enterrarla por su cuenta en las praderas que tanto le gustaban, o cerca de la casa en que solían vivir cuando eran niñas, pero sabe con certeza que Lilly no querría aquello. Ella preferiría ser enterrada o arder junto a sus caídos compañeros, con aquellos que corrieron la misma suerte que ella mientras cumplían su deber.

Trata de no pensar en nada cuando despega los pies del suelo y se aleja, pues es consciente de que si lo pensara un poco más, volvería abajo y se abandonaría a un destino fatídico para dejar el mundo al lado de lo último que quedaba de lo que una vez fue una familia feliz, su familia.

Está sola ahora.

 

Cuando llega a la muralla, algunos de sus compañeros -los únicos que sobrevivieron, probablemente- se acercan a ella. Le preguntan si se encuentra bien, y Florence no entiende por qué, al menos hasta que piensa en su estado: camisa, chaqueta, pantalones y botas llenos de sangre aún fresca, del tipo que no humea. Su cabello es un desastre, el lente derecho de sus gafas está hecho pedazos y tiene la cara surcada por lagrimas, pero no dice nada, sólo mira al suelo, a la nada.

"Florence, ¿qué te pasó?" Pregunta con preocupación Harnett, una de sus compañeras, una de las pocas personas que le caían bien.

Su reacción es inmediata: sus rodillas pierden fuerzas, su cuerpo se sacude incontrolable, sus cuchillas caen al suelo, se saca las gafas, y se quiebra definitivamente. Trata de guardar silencio, de no seguir llorando –para muchos, Florence Moldenhauer y "llorar" eran términos poco compatibles- pero aun así sus sollozos cargados de angustia llegan a oídos de muchos en el silencio, quienes se preguntan qué le habrá pasado a la chica recién luego de veinte minutos ha dejado de llorar, y Florence responde esa cuestión en su mente. 

"Perdí todo."

Desde ese día, Florence piensa de su familia como otra historia con final trágico.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, el drama. 
> 
> Desde que terminé esto me pareció que había quedado muy trágico, pero más o menos esa era la intención. Tal vez en algún momento voy a subir algo más de Florence, desde que empecé a maquinar más cosas sobre ella y su vida se me ocurrió escribir alguna serie de one-shots, tal vez.
> 
> Los comentarios son altamente apreciados, ya lo saben. Aunque solo sea para decir que el nombre Lilly les parece lindo, comenten, que a mi me encanta. 
> 
> ¡Saludos a todos!
> 
> Por cierto, los eventos narrados aquí se dan durante la batalla de Trost.


End file.
